Guess who's back
by xbabiegherl13x
Summary: Life is hard for Kagome Higurashi, until she moves to America. Returning to Japan 4 years later as a model, she didn't expect to fall in love with the one man that used to joke her, imagine his suprise when he sees her after so long.IK
1. I hate you Inuyasha

**Title: Guess who's back**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 1: I hate you Inuyasha**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Summary:** Kagome was the ugliest thing Inuyasha had ever laid eyes on. When they were growing up He would always make fun of her and call her names because she was very poor and had a horrible appearance. After years of putting up with Inuyashas bullshit she moves to America where she stays for 4 years. One day she comes back to Japan looking as beautiful as ever.Will they fall foreach other?Not without going through some problems first.He later finds out that Kagome is a famous super model which complicates things.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N**: My first story on this site! Hope It's good enough to get some decent reviews. So please review or you won't be seeing much of this story later on without a little encouragement.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kagome sighed deeply to herself as she ushered her legs to move forward and towards her house. She had just endured a long and humiliating day at school and she was eager to return to her house and confide herself in the shelter of her small home. She was only a young seventh grader and yet people treated her like she was still in preschool. She was constantly being made fun of and picked on in a daily basis. She didn't have many friends, she could even count the number of friends she had on one hand.

She fought back the strong urges to release her depression, as a fresh set of salty crystalline tears brimmed her round chocolate orbs. She was used to the consistent name calling and she knew she was inconsequent to everyone around her, but today had been different. Inuyasha had completely destroyed one of her favorite outfits, not to mention one of her only outfits. He had spilled the contents of his milk craton all over one of her favorite sweaters without the slightest bit of remorse. It was only a simple baby blue turtle neck, but Kagome had cherished it like she did with every one of her clothing.

She didn't understand why people had to treat her the way they did, like she was below them. Not once did they even show the slightest bit of compunction towards her, even after they had constantly harassed her. As much as she hated all of her class mates, Inuyasha was the one boy that stood out from all the others. He was the one boy that had started the verbal harassment and he showed no mercy. He eventually got everyone into doing it until it became a daily habit.

Everyone was so cruel to her, she couldn't help but wonder what she had ever done to deserve this type of treatment. She was only a young shy school girl who lived with her mother, and younger brother. Perhaps they hated her because she was poor and didn't have enough money to buy new clothes or anything to elaborate her appearance. She couldn't help the fact her father had died when she was young and her mother was only a waitress who struggled to keep food on the table. She snorted when the thought of her mother came to mind. "Kags I'm sorry I just don't have the money right now. Maybe next pay check." Her mother would always say. It was always 'maybe next paycheck.' There was never a time where her mother had enough money to tend to her needs, but she refused to continue begging and being selfish. She could withstand going to school looking horrible, if that could help her mother out in any way possible.

"Why does my life have to be so horrible?" Kagome muttered, speaking her thoughts as she held her forehead in the palm of her hand. She could feel a headache on it's way to consume her at any moment now.

"I can tell you that."

Kagome immediantly froze in her tracks, her body stiffening as the cold gruff voice of a certain hanyou filtered her hearing. The boy, or more accurately called 'hanyou' that she hated with every fiber of her being, was standing only a few feet away from her. She immediantly whirled around, connecting gazes with the most dazzling eye color she had ever seen. Amused molten gold pools stared back at her, taking in her appearance with utter disgust.

"It aint your fault. If I was as ugly as you my life would probably be horrible too. Actually no it wouldn't be horrible because I would have already killed myself long before. How do you do it Higurashi?" Inuyasha smirked haughtily, his disgust evident through his handsome features as he stared at the girl with narrowing eyes.

"Go away Inuyasha, leave me alone." Kagome huffed indignantly, she could already feel the long row of verbal abuse on it's way to take it's toll on her. She inwardly cringed at the thought and it took all of her will power to walk in a steady pace.

"Well that's no fun. I just love fucking your day up." Inuyasha's smirk, if possible spreaded wider across his face, his golden pools flashing with mirth. He enjoyed making Kagome's life a living hell. It was one of the things that made him satisfied with life.

"Why are you such a jerk! Can't you see my day is already messed up as it is? Do you have any trace of mercy in that black heart of yours?" She literally screamed, the tears she had tried to suppress were beginning to form once again, ready to emerge forth at any moment.

"Hmm let me think. Nope." He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he glanced down at her pathetic trembling form.

"Awe what's the matter Higurashi? Is that a tear I see? Well don't worry I'd be crying if I looked like you too." Inuyasha chuckled darkly, his enjoyment flashing in his golden depths.

"I hate you Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, spinning on her heal and running for all she was worth towards her house which was at the end of the block. She could still hear Inuyasha's cruel laughter as it bit into her ears, causing her chest to weigh down heavily.

"Yeah you better run Higurashi! A moment longer looking at you and it could have damaged my eye sight." Kagome heard Inuyasha retort as she continued running towards her house, not even bothering to look behind her shoulder.

'Why does he do this to me?' Kagome pondered as she neared her home. What made her feel even more horrible was the fact when she had first met him she actually had developed a small crush on him. After seeing what he was like, the crush had immediantly dispersed and she was filled with a deep enmity for him.

She brushed off her wandering thoughts as she entered her small home, slamming the door shut behind her. She needed to sit down and think some things over or at least have a small talk with one of her only friends to help clear the deep animosity running through her. She made her way up the stairs until she reached her small bedroom, running straight to her bathroom that was on the other side of the room. Clicking on the light, she was immediantly met with her reflection. Judging by the utter horror seeping through her gaze, she obviously didn't like what she saw. Her hair was a tangled frizzy mess of rough raven tresses, her chocolate pools which held a watery hue of red due to the tears that were about to seep forth, were covered by the large glasses that sat upon her nose and covered nearly her whole face. Her overly baggy milk-stained sweater did nothing to compliment her appearance as she continued to stare in disgust.

Finally tearing her eyes away from the reflection, she gathered a small amout of water into the palm of her hand, removing her glasses for the time being and splashed it across her face, wiping away the tears and causing her features to enlight with a small rosy tinge. After she was finished, she placed her glasses back unto her face and turned off the light, making her way towards her bed across the room. Her hands met with the cool surface of her cordless phone as she picked it off it's cradle and began dialing Sango's number.

"Hey Kags! What's up?" Sango greeted cheerfully once she had answered the phone. Kagome smiled in return, already feeling her spirits rise by the sound of her friend's cheerful voice.

"Nothing, just had the worst day of my life." Kagome explained as she blew out her cheeks, running a hand through her crispy raven waves.

"Oh I'm sorry kags, what did Inuyasha do to you this time?" Sango asked, already accustomed to Kagome's daily musings of her horrible days at school, since she often called complaining about her life alot.

"Well he ruined my favorite sweater and called me ugly and that he would kill himself if he was me." Kagome explained, shuddering at the mere thought. She hated the way he was constantly treating her.

"Aww it's alright Kags I'm here for ya. God that stupid jerk Inuyasha! Why can't he look past your outfits and glasses to see a really beautiful girl underneath." Sango let out a sound that sounded suspicously like a growl, already forming ways to show Inuyasha a piece of her mind for causing her friend so much distress.

"Thanks Sango, but we both know I'm the ugliest person that occupies our school. I'm no where near beautiful." Kagome sighed sadly, wishing she could look more like the fashion models in her favorite magazines, but that was imensely impossible for someone like her.

"Kags don't say that! You aren't ugly you just haven't had enough time to bloom yet. I can tell by your features when you get older your going to be a very beautiful girl. Gain some self confidence!" Sango exclaimed, trying her best to cheer up her depressed friend.

"Thanks Sango. You always know how to cheer me up. Even if its just a little it still means everything to me." A small smile edged it's way unto Kagome's lips, if there was anyone that could bring her up when she was down, it would be her best friend Sango.

"No problem. I told you I'm here for you anytime you need me." Sango smiled warmly, although Kagome could not see it, traces of the warmth in her voice made it evident she was smiling.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but was abruptly cut off by the sound of the front door swinging open loudly and her mother's exasperated voice calling her name from downstairs.

"Hey Sango my mom is home I got to go. I'll call you back later okay?"

"Ok Kagome, talk to you later! Bye." Sango replied before she hung up the phone, leaving Kagome to hear the sound of the dial tone.

Kagome hung up the phone and made her way hastily down the stairs to figure out why her mother was calling her.

"Hey mom." Kagome greeted with a warm smile as she approached her. Her mother stood near the front door, weary but excitement filtered her features as Kagome stepped up next to her.

"Hey Kagome! I've got good news! We are going to move to America! Isn't that great? I got offered a job there with a good pay so we can finally get all those things you needed!" Her mother exclaimed excitedly, although the small bags under her eyes showed another thing.

"Really mom? That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Kagome exclaimed, encircling her mother in a tight embrace which she gladly accepted.

"Get your things ready, we're leaving tonight." Her mother smiled, urshering Kagome's back towards her room.

"On such short notice?" Kagome asked, seeming slightly disapointed. She was hoping she'd get enough time to see Sango at least once more before she moved.

"Well I want to start my job as soon as possible and if we leave now we can get to America in about three days and I can start my job." Her mother explained, a small frown edging unto her face when she noticed Kagome's face fell.

"Ok, I'll go get ready." Kagome whispered, nodding her head towards her mother's direction before making her way back up the stairs.

"Oh and Kagome? Can you tell Sota to get ready also?" Her mother asked as Kagome nodded in response and continued on her way to her destination.

"Hey Sota guess what? We're moving so get ready because we're leaving in a little." Kagome yelled as she passed by her brother's room.

"What!" Sota practically screamed, poking his head out of his bedroom door.

"You heard me now get ready!" Kagome snapped indignantly as she stumbled across the hall in a hurry to get her things packed and ready.

"But I dont want to move! I'm going to miss Shippo,Rin,Kirara, and Kohaku too much!" Sota whined, a small pout playing at his lips as he glared at the back of Kagome's head.

"You'll get over it! Besides this move is for the better. I can't wait to get out of here." Kagome huffed under her breath as she ran around her room, plucking the small amount of outfits from out of her dresser.

"Easy for you to say. You don't even have any friends except for Sango but she's friends with everyone." Sota replied, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Shut up Sota! You don't know if I have friends or not so just shove it!" Kagome yelled angrily before slamming her door shut, causing the hinges to rattle in response. Her brother was always getting on her nerves, she didn't need to be ridiculed at her own house and at school.

"Gees, PMSing." Sota shouted at her closed door before returning to his own bedroom and getting ready.

After Kagome had finished preparing all her belongings for the move, she hastily grabbed the phone in a last attempt to bid her farewell to her best friend. "Hey Sango. guess what?" Kagome asked as Sango answered her phone.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked, confusion laced her voice as Kagome took in a deep breath of air, causing her lungs to turn dry.

"I'm moving to America!" Kagome all but screamed in excitement, a large smile planted firmly unto her gentle features.

"When?" Sango asked, a small frown etched it's way unto her face at the thought of one of her dearest friends leaving her for good. She loved Kagome like a sister and it would hurt her to not be able to hang out with her anymore.

"Tonight. Well right now! I'm gonna miss you so much Sango! Thanks a bunch for being there for me and staying by my side when no one else would. I love you so much! Your just like the sister i never had!" Kagome exclaimed as tears formed in her eyes, brushing them back the with palm of her hand, she took in another gulp of air.

"Aww Kagome I'm gonna miss you too! I can't believe your moving. Are you ever gonna come back?" Sango asked, hope laced her voice as she waited eagerly for Kagome's reply.

"Maybe. Who knows. I'll call you as soon as I get to America, then I can complain about my life to you there too." Kagome explained as she let out a small giggle.

Sango let out a small laugh, but couldn't help the small frown that was consistently enduing her face by Kagome's sudden departure. "Kagome, promise you'll keep in touch okay?" Sango asked, her voice quivering as she struggled to fight back the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"I will I promise." Kagome replied, all excitement had been replaced with sorrow as the relation of the matter hit her stronger then before. She would probably never see Sango again for a very long time and that thought alone caused her to be consumed with an overwhelming sadness.

"Kagome! It's time to leave! Grab your things and lets go!" Kagome could hear her mother shouting from down stairs, causing a lurch in her stomach as she fought back the sudden urge to slam her door and stay in Japan. But she knew she had to leave and the move might be able to benefit for her.

"Coming mom!" Kagome finally shouted after the argument in her mind had been put to an end and she had discovered a solution. She would be back one day, she didn't know when but she would return.

"Well I guess this is goodbye. See you around in a couple years Sango." Kagome whispered sadly, unable to keep her voice from wavering as she spoke the last conversation that she would probably have in a long time with her dear friend.

She heard Sango sniffle, before finally replying in a small quavering whisper. "Goodbye Kagome, please come and visit me soon."

"I will. Take care." As soon as the words had come out of her mouth, she gently placed the phone back in it's cradle and gathered all of her belongings into her arms. She could hear her mother becoming more impatient as Kagome rushed down the stairs, bags in hand.

She saw her mother sitting behind the driver's seat and her little brother sitting in the back, sticking his head against the window as Kagome passed by his side of the car, jumping into the passenger's seat. Once inside, her mother started the ignition, watching as the car started to life and they began to ride towards the air port.

"So how did you get the house to sell that fast?" Kagome asked, her curiousity getting the better of her as she turned to look up at her mother quizically.

"I didn't I sold it to that one company.. Home Owners I think it's called." She shrugged, contemplating the name of the company inside her head.

"You sold our house to a company?" Kagome asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes that was the only way I could do it fast enough. I actually sold our house a week ago but I wanted to wait before I told you guys." She sighed as Kagome nodded in response. They didn't have many belongings left over in thier old house, so they decided they would sell most of their furniture to the company and would start over once they had arrived in the U.S.

She glanced out of her car window, eyeing her old house that was fading in the distance. A small twinge of sorrow threatened to engulf her, as she silently waved goodbye to her old neighborhood.

She was now on her way to America.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N:** I love reviews. So be sure to leave some!


	2. Guess who's back

**Title: Guess who's back**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 2: Guess who's back**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N:** Well here I am, writing another chapter...You know what would be great? Is if you guys reviewed. That would be real great. Well thanks to all who did review, this chapter is for you! Now let's get it crankin...

**X**

**X**

**X**

"So how did you get the house to sell that fast?" Kagome asked, her curiousity getting the better of her as she turned to look up at her mother quizically.

"I didn't I sold it to that one company.. Home Owners I think it's called." She shrugged, contemplating the name of the company inside her head.

"You sold our house to a company?" Kagome asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes that was the only way I could do it fast enough. I actually sold our house a week ago but I wanted to wait before I told you guys." She sighed as Kagome nodded in response. They didn't have many belongings left over in thier old house, so they decided they would sell most of their furniture to the company and would start over once they had arrived in the U.S.

She glanced out of her car window, eyeing her old house that was fading in the distance. A small twinge of sorrow threatened to engulf her, as she silently waved goodbye to her old neighborhood.

She was now on her way to America.

**X**

**X**

**X**

The gentle rays of warmth from the sun lit up Kagome's features as it melted through the blue velvet curtains hanging on the wall, causing the girl who currently occupied the bed in a deep slumber to stir in her sleep. She shifted sides, her long raven hair tumbling across her shoulder in a wave of silky raven tresses.

She continued to sleep, refusing to give into the annoying rays of the sun that were pestering her, begging her to awaken and start a new day. The light only began to intensify as the sun rised to it's full capacity into the sky, turning a slight angel so that it shone freely unto Kagome's angelic form through the creases of her curtains.

As much as she hated to be blinded by the sun, she hated even more to hear her mother's loud voice screeching from downstairs to awaken her peaceful slumber and bring her out of her dreams.

"Kagome hunny, wake up! It's your first day of school you can't be late!" Kagome mentally groaned in agitation, the effects of being awaken without a full night's sleep was starting to take it's toll on her.

"Five more mintues." Kagome mumbled wearily, feeling her body was no longer obeying her when she tried to get out of bed. Her body refused to leave the warmth of her comfortable sheets and soft mattress, so instead she snuggled deeper into her pillows, sighing in contentment when her face met the smooth cotten textures of her fluffy white pillows.

"Kagome! I mean it! Wake up or you'll be late!" Her mother's stern voice rung through her ears once again, causing her blood to boil in anger. She had just gotten comfortable and was about to return to her dreams, but now the mood was ruined and she found herself unable to fall back to sleep.

Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing a liquid swirl of chocolate brown pools that were glittering with warmth despite the foul mood she was currently in for being torn out of her dreams so early. Long, thick, black lashes bordered her exotic orbs as she blinked slowly, rubbing the remnants of sleep out of her eyes with the palms of her hands. She reached for the blankets timidly, brushing them off of her small form as she dragged herself out of bed.

She could feel a headache starting to form within the depths of her head, and she let out a small moan when her head began to spin. She hated whenever she got out of bed too fast for her system to be able to adjust to the sudden movement, it caused a head rush that proved to be an extremely painful experiance to engulf her with pain.

As soon as her headache had calmed down a notch, she entered her personal bathroom and clicked on the light. The bathroom was flooded with fluorescent lights from the ceiling, all casting it's rays of light down onto her as she glanced into the mirror. It was times like this that it reminded her of her childhood. The way she would always look into the mirror and dreaded her reflection, but things had changed since her youth days. Her appearance had changed greatly, along with her personality.

She twisted the knob to her sink, causing a rush of water to pour heavily from it's depths. Kagome cupped her hands, gathering water into the palm of her hands before splashing it unto her face. She wiped any remainder of sleep from her eyes, the cold water causing a jolt to run through her system. As soon as she was finished she turned off the water and brought a small hand towel to her face, wiping her face clean of any remnants of water. She glanced back up into her reflection, her smooth fair skin now held a rosy tinge from the water she had just wiped away.

She no longer wore huge glasses but instead wore clear contacts, showing the effect of her ravishing brown pools. Her hair no longer framed her face in a nest of frizzy tangles, but instead poured over her shoulder in a long silky raven that melted into a round of glistening waves.

Her complection was as smooth as her pillows, her fair skin now radiated with a warm glow. It was like touching pure silk. Her full luscious lips tugged into a smile. She didn't need to look at her reflection in horror anymore, finally she was able to smile when looking into the mirror.

After taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth, she took the time to roam in her closet through the selection of clothes. Her wardrobe had undoubtedly increased. Her taste in clothes had devolped over the years, and she was finally able to aquire a sensible fashion taste. After five minutes of looking through different clothes, she had finally picked out a outfit suitable for the day.

She walked down the stairs, smiling from ear to ear as the fresh aroma of recently cooked breakfast entered her senses. Her stomach growled in response as she jumped passed the last few steps on her stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was cooking near the oven. Mrs. Higurashi turned her head slightly to acknowledge her daughter who was currently picking food off of her brother's plate.

"It's nice to see you finally join us Kagome."

Kagome lifted her head up slowly in response to her mother, her eyes widening once locked on the small digital clock behind her mother's head. She was going to be late if she didn't get out of there fast. She reluctantly tore her eyes away from the mouth watering food that was compelling her to stay, but it was her first day and she couldn't afford that. She grabbed her black school bag, balancing it on her shoulder as she made a dash towards the front door.

"Got to go mom! Bye!" Kagome shouted behind her shoulder as she threw open the front door, getting ready to break out into a run towards her small baby blue porch that was waiting for her in the driveway. She was barely three feet away before her mother's voice stopped her once again.

"Kagome, don't you want breakfast?"

"I'm going to late!" Kagome screeched, rolling her eyes in annoyance as she slammed the front door shut, causing the hinges to rattle in response. She headed hastily towards her car, throwing open the door as she stepped inside. She was immediantly met with the soft leather interior of her car, the smooth plush material on the cover of her steering wheel melted through Kagome's fingers as she started the car, slipping on her favorite pair of shades as she slowly backed out of the driveway.

She couldn't help the feeling of excitement that ebbed through her, causing her heart beat to quicken as she entered the familiar setting of her old neighborhood. It had been years since she last set her eyes upon this town, four years to be precise. Four years of changes and developments. She was no longer constantly ridiculed where ever she went, but instead complimented. It was something Kagome enjoyed greatly. She liked, that for once, she was what she wanted to be.

The cool breeze of the autumn winds ran through her hair, blowing her hair back slightly as she gently rested her arm upon the heel of her window. Although it was early fall, strangely enough the sun was out and shining down upon her as she continued on her ride towards her new highschool. She vaguely wondered how the people from her old middle school would react if they saw her now. Would they be shocked that she had proved them wrong and had become something of herself? She couldn't wait to find out.

Before she knew it she had arrived at her destination, the highschool she was to be attending, standing proud several feet away from her. She took a deep breath, calming her rattling nerves and beating heart that was currently thumping furiously against her chest.

'Here I go.' She thought, stepping out of her car after she had parked into the parking lot. Her black high heels met the cold pavement of the ground as she clutched unto her school bag tightly, running a manicured hand through her hair.

She slowly made her way into the school, walking through the front entrance and towards the main office. She cleared her throat, catching the attention of a woman who was currently tapping away at her keyboard. She glanced up, locking gazes with Kagome as she looked up at her quizically.

"Hi, may I help you?" The woman asked, eyeing Kagome through her thick glasses that sat on the tip of her nose.

"Hey, yeah I'm new here and I just came to get my schedule." Kagome explained as the woman continued to eye her suspiciously. She couldn't help but feel uneasy as the woman continued to look at her incredulously, as if she had some giant wart growing on her face. She fought back the urge to pull out her compact mirror and check for anything.

"First and last name please." The woman finally spoke, catching Kagome slightly off guard.

"Um, Kagome Higurashi." As she spoke these words the woman paused, her eyes widening in realization as she moved her head up to gape at Kagome. All typing had ceased as she examined Kagome closely.

"Kagome Higurashi? Aren't you one of America's top models?" She asked, causing a baffled look to register unto Kagome's face. She wasn't aware anyone in Japan knew about her being a model in America. She paused, contemplating whether she should reveal her secret or not.

"Well, yes." Kagome replied, mustering up a smile as the woman's face sparkled with excitement.

"Oh my god it's such a pleasure to have you in our school! My name is Mrs. Lynda." She exclaimed, extending her hand out to Kagome as a wide smile plastered her face. Kagome smiled in return, taking her hand and shaking it gently within her own.

"It's nice to meet you." Kagome smiled, bowing her head courteously.

"It's my daughter's dream to become a model when she grows up. The reason I know you is because you are one of the models my daughter looks up to. It would be nice, not necessarily essential but greatly appreciated if I could get your autograph for my daughter." She summoned a large smile to appear on her face, looking up at Kagome hopefully.

Kagome sighed to herself, nodding her head in response to Mrs. Lynda's question as the woman beamed up at her. She didn't have the heart to reject a fan. Mrs. Lynda handed Kagome a pen, along with a small pad of paper as she waited for Kagome to finish her signature. She quickly scribbled her name unto the paper and handed it back to the woman who in return took it and smiled appreciatively.

She bowed her head, showing her gratitude after printing out Kagome's schedule and handing it too her. "Here's your schedule Ms. Higurashi. If you need any help finding your classes please let me know."

"Thanks for your help. See you around." Kagome smiled as she turned on her heel, stalking off in the direction to her next class.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Settle down class! I've got something important to tell you people so listen up!" The teacher shouted, instantly catching the class's attention. The loud chatting was silenced, turning into a low murmuring as the students looked up at the teacher expectantly.

"We have a new student joining us. She came all the way here from America so I expect you to treat her with respect and kindly welcome her into our class. Now, please welcome Kagome Higurashi." The teacher explained, stepping out of the way to give the class a better view of the new girl.

Silence settled unto the room, the class gaping at the new girl as she nervously tucked a lock of her long raven hair behind her ear. She glanced around the class, smiling uneasily as she locked gazes unto the many faces of her new class mates. Some faces looking familiar, and others she had never seen before. She was too busy trying to shy away into the corner, she failed to notice the two figures lurking at the back of the room.

"Yo dude, check out the new chick." Miroku whispered to his friend, nudging Inuyasha with his elbow. Inuyasha scowled, brushing Miroku off with an icy glare.

"I couldn't give two shits about some dumb new whore. Fuck off, I'm trying to sleep." Inuyasha growled, annoyed he had been disrupted from his slumber.

Miroku sighed, rolling his navy blue pools as he continued to look up at the new girl that had just entered the room.

"Okay Ms. Higurashi, please take a seat in the back by Inuyasha." The teacher directed her to the back of the room, ushering her off with a light push.

Kagome felt her body stiffen, her breath hitching in her throat as she glanced up at her teacher wide eyed. 'Did she hear right? Did she just say Inuyasha?' Kagome felt a panic attack run through her system, her breathing becoming more rapid as she tried to assure herself it wasn't him. Her chest heaved as she slowly began on her way towards the back of the room. As she passed, students turned to stare, some of the boys following her every move with their eyes, she felt that tingling sense of self conscience run through her system once again.

She finally reached the back of the room, glancing towards the figure of a boy with his head lying in his arms that was currently propped up on the wooden desk that he resided in. He didn't even notice her when she passed by him, or that was what it seemed like to Kagome. She felt a wave of dread flow through her like waves when she noticed the familiar white furry triangles that sat on top of his head, nested into a thick layer of flowing silver hair.

'Alright calm down Kagome, maybe it's just another hanyou that looks like him?' Kagome thought, but it did nothing to assure her it wasn't him, if any, it made her even more nervous. She fought back the urge to run through the open door at the front of the room, but instead settled unto a seat to the right of the sleeping hanyou. She noticed his friend staring at her intently, his navy blue orbs tracing her dainty form. She bit back a remark as his eyes lingered unto her chest a little too long for Kagome's liking.

Inuyasha was sleeping silently, or at least he was attempting too when a sudden scent caught his nose. The sweet aroma of lavender filled his senses, instantly soothing him as he took in another deep breath of the intoxicating scent. It seemed vaguely familiar, although he couldn't quite place it. It seemed like he had smelt this scent before yet he couldn't quite pinpoint where. He suddenly found himself in a craving for more of the alluring scent, his closed eye lids cracking open slowly. He had to find out who the scent belonged too, it was driving him crazy with a strange sense of need for more.

He lifted his head slowly off the desk, careful not to cause a head rush as he sniffed the air, discovering the overwhelming scent was stronger to his right side. He glanced to his right, following his nose as he locked gazes unto one of the most beautiful girls he had ever laid eyes upon.

His breathing became more shallow, eyes glued to the shimmering raven waves that were tumbling over her shoulders. The tight hot pink blouse she wore clung tightly against her skin, her white mini skirt trailing down her long smooth legs and ending around her upper thighs. The outfit hugging every curve of her body, framing her petite form perfectly.

Kagome shifted nervously in her seat, feeling the sting of a pair of eyes burning into the back of her skull. As much as she wanted to turn around and look, something held her back. She had a strange feeling she wouldn't like the person that was currently feeding off of her as eye candy. She couldn't help but feel uneasy, the burning feeling of being watched still hadn't worn away even moments later. Unable to hide her curiousity any longer, she snapped her head around, her raven tresses falling swiftly against her face as she turned around, only to lock gazes with familiar golden orbs which widened slightly with surprise.

She nearly choked on air, a lump beginning to form in the back of her throat as she stared into the swirling amber pools that belonged to the same hanyou she used to despise. From the look of shock that registered over her face, she apparently wasn't expecting to see such a sight. He had definitely grown since the last time she had seen him.

His long silver hair had grown down to his waist, plummeting over his back and over his shoulders in shiny layers of glossy silver tresses. His handsome features had become more manly, yet still held the boyish appearance in the depths of his masculine stature. She eyed the bulging muscles that were currently being pressed upon a black muscle shirt, his lean form causing Kagome's mouth to water as she continued to stare at him subconsciously.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, once she had connected gazes with him, her chocolate pools melting within his molten gold, he found it impossible to look away. The warmth sparkling in her deep brown orbs caused his head to spin slightly, feelings he had never felt before erupting inside his chest through one simple glance. She blinked after a moment, thick black lashes fluttering as she tried to regain her composure. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say, he had never been effected this way by a girl before.

A soft voice broke through the two's entrancement, causing Kagome to whirl her head around to face the young girl that had addressed her. Once she had her attention, the girl smiled at Kagome warmly, her long glossy light brown hair bordered her face in straight layers, ending above her chest.

"Hi, my name is Sango. Nice to meet you." Said girl smiled revealing a row of pearl white teeth. Kagome echoed her smile, examining the girls features for a moment. She couldn't help but feel like she knew this girl somehow, like they had met before. Something about her eyes stroke Kagome as familiar. Little did she know, the deep chest nut eyes that stared back at her were currently examining her features also in an odd sense of familiarity.

"Kagome right? Have we met before?" Sango voiced her thoughts, causing Kagome to glance at her in surprise. This couldn't have been the Sango she knew, the Sango she knew looked much different, although Kagome did too. She stared at her quizically before replying with a shrug.

"Can't say that we have. I haven't been in Japan for years." Kagome replied, although she couldn't help but think, that maybe they did know each other.

"So what brings you to Japan?" Sango asked curiously, brushing off the previous question as she awaited for Kagome's reply.

"Well my mom got an offer here in Japan so she took it and now I'm here." Kagome explained, leaning against the frame of her chair as she glanced around the room.

"Oh that's cool. You going to stay here for awhile?" She asked, glancing up at Kagome questioningly. Kagome contemplated this for a few seconds, before nodding her head.

"Yeah I think so. I'm not really sure."

"Oh well I hope you enjoy your time here in Tokyo." Sango beamed, before she was cut off abruptly by a lanky arm that snaked around her shoulder. She was already aware of who it belonged too, even before she glanced up at the treacherous lecher that held his famous perverted grin plastered unto his handsome features.

"Hey, how are you two fine ladies doing this wonderful evening?" Miroku asked casually, the grin never leaving his face as he continued to tug Sango closer against him.

"This is Miroku. I have to warn you though, he is bit of a -" Sango didn't get to finish her sentence before she was cut off once again by Miroku, who's hand had slipped unto her rear that was now resting firmly upon it.

"Miroku!" She exclaimed, the palm of her hand connected with his cheek as she stumbled out of his grasp, glaring daggers at the boy who now held a rosy hand print across his left cheek.

"See what I mean." Sango sighed, rolling her eyes as the boy continued to nurse his burning cheek. Kagome giggled, amused by their antics as Sango tried to thicken the distance between her and Miroku.

"Oh and the dog boy over there, the one that's checking you out, that's Inuyasha." Sango smirked, flashing Inuyasha a knowing grin as his head snapped up at the mention of his name.

"Feh, I wasn't checking her out." Inuyasha scoffed, trying to hide the blush that was threatening to claim his cheek in flames.

"Yash got the hots for the new girl." Miroku grinned haughtily, causing Inuyasha to roll his eyes in response.

"Shut up Miroku! You know I already got a girl." He scowled once his girlfriend had entered his mind. Now that he thought about it, the two did look sort of alike. The only difference was Kikyo's Stoic composure, and she was no where near as ravishing in the way Kagome was.

"Oh yeah how could I forget, he's dating the whore -" Miroku paused, clearing his throat before adding. "I mean Kikyo."

Inuyasha glared icily in Miroku's direction. He liked his girlfriend and hated when anyone talked bad about her.

Inuyasha was one of the most popular guys at Shikon high. Not to mention one of the most hottest. Every girl in his school wanted him. Being the schools sexy playboy, he used that to his advantage, that is, until he met Kikyo. The one girl that was able to tame him and brought him into a smooth solid relationship. They had been dating for awhile now, almost two months and until today Inuyasha thought everything had been going great. Temptation was normally never a difficult thing for him, but with Kagome...he wasn't so sure.

The bell rang, signifying the end of first bell as Kagome gathered her supplies into her arms. She took her time, slowly making her way towards the door as she headed out of the room. Inuyasha couldn't help but let his eyes travel down her legs, trying to peak up her thighs and into the skirt that covered her most precious parts. His sight was quickly demolished by the sudden impact of Sango's hand as she punched him on the shoulder.

"Quick looking! Perv!" Sango hissed as Inuyasha rubbed the abused part of his shoulder.

" What the fuck was that for?" Inuyasha scowled, nursing his damaged arm as he gathered his books into his hands.

"I saw what you were doing you pig! God your just like Miroku!" Sango scoffed, greatly annoyed by the boys wandering eyes as she glared hotly in Inuyasha's direction.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Miroku asked, looking up at Sango as she turned to direct her glare towards Miroku instead

Miroku gulped, feeling the need to add some distance between the two as he hid behind a chair. Sango rolled her eyes, returning her attention back to Kagome who was currently on her way out of the class room door.

Kagome glanced back, noticing Inuyasha and Sango had entered into some sort of argument. She was about to continue on her way out, until Sango stopped her and motioned for her to wait. She complied, waiting patiently for Sango to catch up to her.

"Hey Kagome what's your next class? I'll walk with you." Sango said as she appeared next to her, hugging her books to her chest as she peered over Kagome's shoulder and unto the schedule that was tucked into her hands.

"Umm let me check." Kagome muttered as she scanned her schedule, searching for her next bell class. Sango beat her to it, pressing her finger tip unto the sentence that held the room number to her next class.

"Oh you have science next. Looks like Inuyasha's in that class too. Maybe you should walk with him in case you get lost." Sango suggested, causing Kagome to freeze and turn to look up at her quizically.

"Me walk with that vermin? I don't think so." Kagome scoffed. So what if he looked amazingly handsome and grown some wonderful muscles over the years? He was still the same asshole that ruined her life when she was younger. She refused to even converse with such sick...disgusting...idiotic...hot...sexy...okay she needed some fresh air. That was what she needed.

"Hmm. Kagome do you have a problem with Inuyasha?" Sango asked, scattering Kagome's thought as she snapped her head towards Sango's direction.

"It's a long story." Kagome muttered, not feeling up to going into details as she walked out of the room, Sango following close behind her.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Dude did you hear that? You got science class with the new chick." Miroku smirked, his eyes flashing as a certain flow of lecherous thoughts filled his corrupted mind.

"Yeah I heard, demon hearing remember?" Inuyasha brushed it off, appearing uninterested even though something inside of him sparked with an emotion that was unclear.

"Pretty lucky man, you got something enjoyable to stare at other then Mr. Coopers old wrinkly ass." Miroku muttered, wrinkling his nose at the thought.

"Yeah I know." Inuyasha sighed as he walked towards the door where the girls had previously exited out of.

"I wonder if shes easy, or if she likes to play hard to get." Miroku voiced his thoughts, pondering Kagome's personality as they slowly walked towards the exit.

"We'll soon find out. Come on or we'll be late to class." Inuyasha interrupted his thoughts as he made his way out of the class room door.

"God I hate second bell, Mr. Matsuimoto is such an ass." Miroku scowled, following Inuyasha out of the door.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"You know Kagome, you look so familiar I just can't place it. It's bothering the hell out of me." Sango whined, glancing at Kagome from the corner of her eye.

"Maybe we've met before?" Kagome shrugged, not noticing the way Sango's eyes lit up as she froze and turned to look at Kagome quizically.

"Now that I think about it. I had an old friend that moved away about four years ago. She had your exact name, but- never mind that's stupid, you couldn't be her. You look nothing like her. Stupid thought I know." Sango sighed, turning away as they continued on their walk towards their next class.

Sango's words processed through her head, the wheels in her head turning as she struggled to put together the familiarity of it all. Four years ago sounded precise to the time she had moved away from Japan. Her name was Sango, and she had said she had a friend named Kagome. Common sense hit her like a ton of bricks. She smacked her fore head with the palm of her hand, spinning on her heel as she grabbed Sango by the shoulders abruptly, startling the girl as she turned to look up at Kagome incredulously.

"Sango! How could I have been so stupid and blind? It's me! Kagome!" She all but screamed into Sango's face, causing Sango to look at her like she had gone insane. She slowly inched out of Kagome's hold, shooting her a strange look as she griped the hands that were currently knotted into the fabrics of her shirt on her shoulder.

"Yes I know...we met in class. You informed me of your name..." Sango spoke slowly, like she was talking to a slow person as Kagome continued to stare at her with saucer eyes, her chocolate depths flashing with mirth.

"No! I meant, It's me Kagome! The one that moved away four years ago! It's me Sango! I promised to call you when I left, I used to have really frizzy hair, and these awful huge glasses that got so annoying wh - " Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence thoroughly when Sango launched herself into Kagome's arms, strangling her into a bone crushing embrace.

"Oh my god Kagome! Is it really you? My god you have changed so much since the last time I have seen you! What happened! Details! Details! I knew you would get prettier, but look at you! Your so gorgeous!" Sango screamed happily, tugging Kagome into a tight hug as she strangled the poor girl. Kagome mustered a smile unto her face, wrapping her arms around Sango as she hugged her back.

"Wait just a minute." Sango paused, tugging herself out of their warm embrace as she looked up at Kagome sternly.

"What?" Kagome asked, confusion laced her voice as she looked up at Sango expectantly.

"Why didn't you ever call me?" Sango huffed indignantly as a small frown tugged at the corner of her lips. Kagome paused, rubbing the back of her neck as she sent Sango a nervous smile.

"Well you see...when I first moved, we didn't really have enough money for long distance calling. My mom didn't want to waste it. But after my mom got a better job, I had forgotten your number and I couldn't call. I'm sorry but at least I kept half of my promise." Kagome stated calmly, glancing up at Sango who was staring at her quizically.

"Like what?"

"The part where I said I would come back. Well I've returned."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**To be continued...if I get reviews.**


End file.
